


Introductions

by Melody_F_Dean



Series: Not That Much Of A Sociopath [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Meeting, POV Sherlock Holmes, first case, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_F_Dean/pseuds/Melody_F_Dean
Summary: This is kind of half following the tv show storyline, half not. I don't know if there's a way to change the order of the parts, but this is a prequel to the other two, based on the initial meeting.First chapter is really short, will get longer in the next one though, just there's not much to the actual initial meeting.





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of half following the tv show storyline, half not. I don't know if there's a way to change the order of the parts, but this is a prequel to the other two, based on the initial meeting.  
> First chapter is really short, will get longer in the next one though, just there's not much to the actual initial meeting.

As Sherlock hit the corpse repeatedly, images kept flashing into his head. Some were easy to explain - Mycroft, Anderson and Donovan, criminals he had captured, that particular dog that kept weeing on his doorstep - but some were things he couldn't remember ever seeing before. A little girl, a pair of glasses on a conceited face, people he went to university with. It all made him feel something strange. He had long given up on trying to understand emotions. They weren't necessary. But beating this man seemed to make it go away. He was suddenly aware that someone had entered the room.

"Need to know what bruises form in the next 20 minutes, an man's alibi depends on it," he said to Molly, barely glancing at her. "Text me." He turned and left before she had a chance to speak. It wouldn't matter anyway.

 

  He went up to the lab and started preparing the needed equipment. The case is fascinating. Well, no, it's not, but out of habit Sherlock had his whole attention focused on it, so much so that he misses the quiet knock at the door. He misses the door opening, and the steps inside. The first time he is aware that other people are even in the room is when someone speaks. 

"Bit different from my day." Sherlock glanced up to see Stamford walking in with another man. Not just another man. He had said 'different from my day'. Doctor then.

"Mike, can I borrow your phone? No signal on mine."

"And what's wrong with the landline?"

"I prefer to text." His posture. Army? He has a cane. Wounded in action then? Definitely army. Sherlock internally congratulated himself on another case cracked. Mike was prattling on about not having his on him, but it wasn't really about his phone. He already knew that Mike hadn't got it on him.

"Here you can use mine," said the army doctor. He had been staring at Sherlock through most of the exchange. _Why do people do that?_ he thought to himself. _They already know what I look like, why do they have to carry on looking at things when they have all the information they can get?_

"Oh... Thank you." It was an unexpected offer. Of course, this is why he had asked anyway, to see if the man would offer, but what he had learnt of human nature showed him that people wouldn't lend their phones to total strangers.

"This is an old friend of mine, John Watson," Stanford said, as Sherlock walked over to retrieve the phone. John gave him a warm smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes and quickly looked away. Sherlock gave himself another pat on the back as his army assumptions were confirmed once again.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"


End file.
